1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electrical connector assembly for connecting an IC package with a printed circuit board, and more particularly to an electrical connector assembly with clips for combining a plurality of caps together so as to pick and place a plurality of caps as a whole.
2. Description of Related Art
Various electrical connectors are widely used in computers and any other electronic devices. An electrical connector for connecting a central processing unit (CPU) to a printed circuit board (PCB) typically comprises an insulating housing and a plurality of contacts received in the insulating housing. A cap is assembled on the insulating housing for vacuum suction to mounting the insulating housing onto the PCB.
However, with the development of technology, more and more contacts are needed in the electrical connector, while the insulating housing retaining the contacts becomes bigger and bigger which result in many difficulties in manufacturing, such as the strength of the insulating housing is not enough and deformation easily. Therefore, an insulating housing having a plurality of housing segments is provided where the housing segments are manufactured separately and then assembled onto the PCB respectively. So a plurality of caps are needed corresponding to the housing segments. However, as a plurality of caps is assembled thereon, a user has to operate the caps respectively and many times of removing and assembling are needed which result in a high risk of damaging the contacts.
In view of the above, an improved electrical connector assembly is desired to overcome the problems mentioned above.